


It's Okay to Like a Girl, Right?

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Nico being protective, Theyna - Freeform, mentions of Solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna tells Nico about her crush on the immortal huntress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay to Like a Girl, Right?

"Nico!" Reyna pulled the son of Hades into a hug. "How's Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's okay. What about you? Is Camp Jupiter-?"

Reyna waved off the question. "Everything's fine. You told me that you had important news for me?"

Nico blushed and smiled. "You remember Will Solace?" The daughter of Bellona nodded. "I asked him out, and he said yes, and we went on a date!"

"It's only been a year since you two met... Are you sure about this? Should I be worried?"

"No, Will's fine, and Hazel already threatened him. Did you have anything to tell me? You look a bit...nervous,"

Reyna wasn't sure how to start. "Jason's sister, Thalia," Nico's jaw stiffened at the name. She knew that the two of them were pretty much okay, so his reaction worried her. "Well...." She didn't know what to say next.

"What did she do?"

"She visited Camp Jupiter,"

"And?" Nico prompted.

" _And_ what? There's no _and_!"

" Y'know, you can tell me anything, right? I'm practically your brother. You can trust me."

Reyna took a deep breath. "Have you ever noticed how her hair does that thing when she doesn't brush it because it's short? And have you noticed her lips? Even though they're thin, they still look so...so perfect. And I just want to hug her, or put my hand on her cheek, and I want to kiss her soft, pink lips. Nico, it's okay to like a girl, right?"

Nico fought a smile. "It's okay, because the emotionless Roman praetor is in love!"

"It isn't _funny_ , she's a huntress, she isn't _allowed_ to date!"

"There's a loophole in that rule," Reyna looked questioningly at Nico, "Artemis's hunters aren't allowed to date _men_. There's nothing about _women_ ,"

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? Nico, how am I supposed to tell her? How did you tell Solace?"

"I told him how I felt around him, and I think I kissed him. It went so fast, and it ended up perfect. Reyna, I think that you should just tell her, or hint at it and see if she catches on. And Jason would probably want to know, okay?"

She ruffled his hair, and smiled. "Thank you. I think she's at the archery range, I'll go talk to her right now!" As she walked away, Nico couldn't help but smile, and remember the similar conversation he'd had with Thalia. He had been worried that Thalia would make a move on Reyna and scare her, but it seemed like everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! How are you? I'm procrastinating right now, so I decided to write this to "improve my writing skills for the standardized testing for my grade level". My excuses are terrible. Anyway, I should be studying or working on stuff for Girl Scouts, or at least working on Bandages, but I wanted to write this instead. How was it?


End file.
